Sentimientos Encontrados
by Lennyn362
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Lubbock le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos a Najenda? . Se espera el agrado del publico
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 : Una confesión y un plan

PoV Lubbock

Estamos a momentos de partir al desierto a asesinar Borick , jefe de la organización religiosa el camino hacia la paz , pero la verdad es que solo trabajan para el primer ministro como espías.

Najenda ya explico que los jagger van a proteger a Borick lo cual es otra misión mas que tenemos es deshacernos de ellos especialmente a Kurome y Bols , ya tenemos la forma de poder deshacernos de ellos lo cual es separar a equipo con una pinta.

Ya todo esta listo excepto que antes de irnos le declarare mis sentimientos a la persona que amo y la persona por la cual me uní a Night Raid Najenda.

PoV normal

Lubbock se acerca lentamente a la habitación de Najenda quien estaba sola sin su teigu Susano.

Toc toc suena la puerta.

-Pase-dice la jefa de Night Raid.

-Najenda-san quiero decirlo algo muy importante-Dice Lubbock nervioso y con sus mejillas rojitas.

-Dime Lubbock-Responde seria.

-b-bu-bueno des-desde ha-hace-Duce tartamudeando y luego rápidamente dice -Tengo sentimiento hacia ti-

Esta abre los ojos sorprendida por la declaración repentina del el joven de cabello verde así que callo unos segundos y...

-Vaya ahora entiendo porque te uniste Night Raid y decidiste salir del imperio-Este asiente con la cabeza-Pero , estamos en medio de una guerra y no tengo tiempo para relaciones. Lo siento-.

-No se preocupa Najenda-san después de todo tiene razón jajá-Dijo sujetando su mano en su cabeza y con una risa fingida.

-Espero que esto no cambiaria nuestra relación como equipo-.

-Para nada , pero por favor no le cuente a nadie-.

-Esta bien vamos a prepararnos para la misión-Dijo abriendo la puerta-Aunque si terminamos ganándole al imperio puede que te de una oportunidad ¿Tal vez? ¿Quién sabe?-pensó.

Al rato después listos para la misión.

Empezó la misión deshacerse del jagger para así matar a su verdadero objetivo Borick. Con el plan ya puesto en marcha(no lo explicare ya que todo saben el plan sale en el anime y manga)al otro lado fuera del campo de batalla estaba Lubbock y Chelsea como espías poniendo trampas y vigilando.

PoV Chelsea.

Que raro con lo poco que se de Lubbock se que es un poco mas alegre se ve algo desanimado…..¡Ya se! Le iré a preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber por que la cara larga?- pregunte con amable y con una sonrisa.

-No es nada-dijo apartando la mirada.

-Dale no importa cuenta lo que tienes-Le dije mientras saboreo mi piruleta

-Bueno pero no le cuentes a nadie-Dijo apuntándome con el dedo a lo cual yo asentí-Lo que pasa es que la persona con la que estoy enamorado me rechazo-dijo mirando al cielo.

-Aaaa y se puede saber quien Akame , Leone o las pechos enanos aunque la ultima lo dudo mucho por que ella no tiene pechonalidad-.

En otro lugar Mine en su posición.

-Achuuuu alguien esta hablando de mi seguramente es Chelsea-. Dijo con molesta.

Volviendo con Lubbock y Chelsea.

-ja no estuviste ni cerca de acertar-.

-Entonces Najenda es-Esto ultimo lo dije con un tono mas serio.

-Si-.

-Y que vas hacer-.

-Nada no le voy a rogar a algo que ella no quiere por que se bien que ella me ve como un camarada y no como un amigo creo que hasta a Suu-san lo mira mas como amigo después de todo no soy bueno con las chicas no soy como Tatsumi un hombre de mujeres o como Suu-san para servir tal vez solo soy un pervertido e idiota-dijo con un tono muy triste y dirigiéndose a poner mas trampas

No se por que pero siento mucha pena que el este así de esas forma debo hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Vamos no seas duro contigo mismo vas a ver que después de la lluvia sale un arcoíris-le dije tocándole el hombro -Vas a que no eres un simple pervertido e idiota vamos a demostrarseli por eso tengo un plan para que la jefa se fija en ti-.

Fin

Este fue el primer capitulo juro que después habrá mas participación de personajes


	2. Gracias por venir a salvarme

Cap2:"Gracias por salvarme"

PoV normal

-¿Que un plan?-pregunto confundido Lubbock.

-Si-afirma Chelsea-Para que Najenda se enamore de ti-.

-Bueno gracias,pero ¿Porque me ayudas?-vuelve a preguntar.

-Por que tu eres alegre y no me gusta verte sufrir-contesto para después decir-Ademas me caes super bien-lo dijo con un sonrisa.

Yendo con los jaegers

Estos vienen en caballo por lo cual no se demoraron en llegar a la trampa en forma de espantapájaros.

Cuantos esto la vieron de lejos decidieron parar para investigar.

-Esto es raro porque habrá un espantapájaros en pleno camino-pensó al bajarse de su caballo a lo cual Kurome y Bols hicieron lo mismo.

-Tengan cuidado esto no pinta bien-comentó Bols.

-Si-afirmo Kurome-espero que no sea una trampa porque sino tendré que salvarte no Wave-dijo en un tono que molestó al ex-marino.

Los tres se acercaban,no se percataron que a la distancia había enemigos.

PoV Mine

"Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar de la hermana de Akame sin que ella lo haga y tenga que sufrir"pensar para mi misma.

De la distancia miro a la hermana de Akame y no puede dejar de pensar que es Akame así que me pegue una bofetada mental y apunte con Pumpkin y fuego.

El disparo iba director a sus cabeza pero….lo esquiva"Sorprendente esos lo esquivo eso son movimientos inhumanos"dije muy sorprendida.

PoV normal

Kurome después de esquivar el disparo la teigu humana Susanoo aparece del espantapájaros Para golpear a Kurome pero Wave la protege.

Wave interviene en el ataque de Susanoo con la consecuencia de salir volando quedando fuera de combate.

En eso sale a la cabeza Najenda junto Akame,Tatsumi y Leone frente de Los dos jaeger.

-Bols,Kurome ustedes son objetivos de Night Raid por lo cual deben ser exterminados-dice la jefa apuntando a sus objetivos.

Después de las palabras de Najenda se cruzan la mirada entre las hermanas.

-Hermana-.

-Kurome-.

-Te estaba buscando para matarte-dice fríamente a su hermana mayor.

-La única que morirás serás tú-dice la chica de ojos rojo apuntado con su teigu Murasame.

Kurome levanta su teigu Yatsufusa activandola saliendo del suelo unos cadáveres o marionetas-eso lo veremos-se sube en su marioneta DESTA GHOUL-mmm¿me pregunto cuántos morirán?.

Bols levanta a Rubicante listo para el combate-Siempre supe que mis acciones pasadas traería problemas a mi futuro,pero-encendiendo su teigu-Ahora lo que más me importa es regresar con mi familia-.

Volviendo con Lubbock y Chelsea

-Parece que la batalla a comenzado-comenta Lubbock.

-Voy a ayudar tal vez puede que sea de ayuda-dice Chelsea dirigiéndose al campo combate.

-Cuidate-dice Lubbock y Chelsea asiente con la cabeza a lo cual Lubbock sigue poniendo trampas.

Posdata la pelea es exactamente igual a la del manga y anime con la diferencia de que yo no la cuento XD.

Tras finalizar la batalla

-¿Por qué?-gruñia Leone-yo que quería hacer pagar a esa niña por cortarme el brazo.

¿Por cierto Leone?-pregunta Tatsumi-¿Que le pasara a tu brazo?-.

-Nada al llegar a la casa temporal que hizo Suu-san veras como Lubbock me pondrá el brazo en su lugar-dijo con una sonrisa

-Maldición-dijo Akame golpeando el piso-no fui lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a Kurome-.

Tatsumi se le acerca desactivando su armadura para así poner su palma en el hombre de la chica-Akame no tienes que ponerte tan triste te aseguro que es el primer combate de varios que vamos tener-después de las lindas palabras a la pelinegra este le ofreció su mano para que se levanta a lo cual ella aceptos.

-Bueno equipo volvamos a la casa-dijo la jefa empezando la caminata-seguramente Lubbock y Chelsea vuelven después.

Así es como los miembros de Night Raid vuelven a la casa temporal excepto Lubbock y Chelsea.

Volviendo con Lubbock y Chelsea.

-Ya volví-dijo la pelirosa clara.

-Que bien ganaron-pregunto el peliverde lo fue negado por su compañera.

-No escaparon,pero no por mucho-dijo Chelsea transformándose en una niñas pequeña.

-¿Quien es-pregunto curiosos por la forma extraña.

Chelsea le contó que un habitante de una aldea que se le ordenó destruir a Bols y tambien le conto su plan que era fingir estar triste para acercarse al cuello de Bols y matarlo de un golpe.

-Ya viene escondete Lubbock-el chico hizo caso.

Bols estaba cerca de Chelsea así que está llamó su atención con un llanto este la vio y se le acercó a ayuda pero la niña se asusto y grito que había un verdugo pero éste la ayudó.

-Pequeña que haces en este bosque peligrosos-pregunta amablemente.

-Esque me perdi y no sabia que hacer-

-Ven conmigo te ayudare a buscar tu hogar-ofreció el enmascarado a lo cual la niña aceptó

-Señor ¿me podría cargar?-dijo extendiendo sus brazos en aceptar sin dudar.

La niña cerca del cuello del hombre saca una aguja y se la entierra en su punto vital del cuello para de después mostrar su verdadera forma contado a sí misma que la niña era un habitante de una aldea que él destruyó.

-Ya veo siempre supe que pagaría-con sus último minuto de vida recordó el día que les mostró su rostro a los miembros del jaeger y una imagen de él y su familia juntos ya casi muerto con sus últimas fuerzas intentó arrastrarse ya llorando dijo con su último aliento"Tengo que volver con ellos" sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Lubbock salió de sus escondite-Show lo -pudiste derrotar que bien-.

-Si ahora me falta el último objetivo-Lubbock se dio cuenta a lo que se refería la chica así que la detuvo sosteniendo su mano-Qué haces-Preguntó.

-No te dejare que vayas con Kurome es muy peligrosos-dijo con preocupación.

-Tranquilo estaré bien-dijo sacando la mano del chico-Vuelve ya veras que estaré de regreso-a decir eso ambos tomaron diferente direcciones.

PoV Kurome

Ni Wave ni Bols han vuelto no creo que hayan muerto ellos son fuertes.

Desde hace rato llevo pensando porque Wave se habrá puesto en medio del ataque de esa teigu ,yo creo que lo bueno de mi parte es decir gracias fui valiente de su parte recibir aquel ataque.

Ahora lo que mas debo hacer es descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el estado de hay alguien detrás de ese árbol.

"sal de inmediato" grite lista para el peligro.

PoV normal

Alguien está en el árbol y no es nada menos que Bols que está cansado.

-Kurome hay que ir a buscar a Wave-dijo Bols.

-Bols me alegra de que estés bien-dijo Kurome con cierta felicidad-tienes razón hay que ir a buscar a Wave.

Durante el camino Bols iba atrás de Kurome de la nada esta cayo diciendo que está cansada por la batalla.

-Kurome deja ayudarte-dijo acercándose a su cuello para enterrar la aguja en Kurome mostrando así que no era Bols-segundo objetivo-decía sacando la aguja de kurome-eliminado-.

Chelsea se disponía a irse con la teigu Yatsufusa cuando Kurome muestra señales de vida-¿a donde vas?-Chelsea se sorprendió-el encanto no funcionó,pero duele mucho no sabes como sufro-decía con una aura oscura y con voz de demonio-cuando mi hermana se fue crearon otra droga cansa bastante pero hasta yo me sorprendí de los resultados-ahora le arrebata su teigu y la empuña-si quieres matarme debes destrozarme el corazón o cortarme la cabeza-.

Chelsea rápidamente tiró una bomba de humo-¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado su humanidad?-.

-Ya no puedo moverme,Bols voy a vengarte !Natala,Doya¡!matenla!-ordenó Kurome.

Chelsea se encontraba corriendo-Debo transformarme-cuando la marioneta Doya dispara directo a su cabeza ,pero esta es salvada por alguien quien se tira a suelo junto con ella.

-Verte Chelsea-ordenó quien nada menos que Lubbock.

-Te dije que volvieras-reclamo pero no hubo respuesta.

Después de eso Natala la marioneta de Kurome se dirigía a Lubbock pero este con un salto rápido engancha sus hilos en su cuellos contando su cabeza y para derrotar a Doya este saca uno de sus hilos que estaban ocultos y rápidamente corta sus brazo y pierna.

Lubbock toma la mano de Chelsea y se disponen a escapar ya que venían refuerzos enemigo.

-Lo siento Bols no pude vengarme-dijo mientras se desmayaba quedando inconsciente.

Ya después del escape cerca de la casa temporal

Chelsea deja de correr y suelta su mano de la de Lubbock.

-¿Por qué no regresaste?-.

-Porque supe que era peligroso y que tenías posibilidades de morir-dijo eso tomando aire ya que estaba cansado-además porque me vas ayudar a que Najenda se enamore de mi- dijo con una sonrisa.

Chelsea agacho la camisa y puso sus manos en su pecho-Gracias por ir a salvarme-.

Fin


End file.
